Tearful Winery (Dante X Nero)
by MewRainbow100
Summary: Nero's tears seemed to give off a bright blue glow as they splashed and landed on Dante's shirt. Dante's fingers glided through Nero's silver locks and his other hand rested gently on Nero's back as he massaged the tight muscles and helped them relax. Nero sniffled as more bright blue tears fell on the elder's jacket. His sobs were loud in the room as the smell of the rich red wine


**Tearful Winery (Dante X Nero)**

_Nero's tears seemed to give off a bright blue glow as they splashed and landed on Dante's shirt. Dante's fingers glided through Nero's silver locks and his other hand rested gently on Nero's back as he massaged the tight muscles and helped them relax. Nero sniffled as more bright blue tears fell on the elder's jacket. His sobs were loud in the room as the smell of the rich red wine filled their senses. Though...Nero was too depressed and Dante was too concerned...to care._

A pouring rain. A bright blue light and a...crying half-demon?! His silver locks dripped with water as his jacket hung half off his arms. His sword dragged on the ground, digging into the earth without any remorse, before a loud sniffle rang through the crashing lighting. The flash of the sudden light, lit up the twenty-two year old before the loud crash echoed in the distance. He clutched the handle of his sword tighter as the familiar glow of his arm, the Devil Bringer, shown even brighter. Luckily, no one else was around, he thought, not even chuckling at the desertedness of the scenery.

Tears continued pouring down the young man's face as the rain continued pouring on and around him. Though, if anyone glanced at him, they wouldn't have thought he was crying. Unless, they looked real close. Though, he didn't even mind about that. He preferred walking in the rain when he was crying. People didn't know he was and that was how he wanted it to be. He didn't like sharing his feelings with anyone, even if it was people he was close to. He preferred to keep to himself and hated when people tried to invade in his private life. Even the devil hunter that had taken him in when he needed it didn't try to invade and he didn't mind.

His pale cheeks flushed when he thought of said devil hunter. They had lived together for a year now and for some reason...his heart seemed to have a mind of its own. It pounded so hard he thought that said devil hunter could hear it every time they were close. His breath seemed to slip away and his hands felt like two clams. Even though, with the Devil Bringer it was harder to sweat, they still felt extremely sweaty. Not to mention, the obvious tent that was sometimes pitched well when they got real close. Though, most of the time it went unnoticed to the elder hunter.

Despite all that, he hadn't been able to tell the elder how he felt. The hunter seemed to have such luck with women, seeing as how four different girls had a crush on him, and not to mention his amazing looks. His hair seemed to fall directly in place, even after an extremely difficult mission or sleep. His eyes gave off a mischievous glow that made his tent pitch a bit harder and his outfit clung to his toned body perfectly. Crimson red jacket over a tight black muscle shirt that sometimes showed his perky cherry nipples, and his black and red leather pants gave his hips more definition that pitched his tent to extreme. Not to mention his personality made things even more captivating for the younger hunter.

The elder always had a sarcastic attitude that always loved to reply with sexual innuendos of any kind, just to make things more interesting. Remembering that, made the younger hunter smile for a second before the longing in his heart grew. He wanted nothing more than to be in the elder's strong embrace and...that was another thing that made the elder loveable. He was naturally strong. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. No one had EVER seen the elder cry and it wasn't easy to make him cry either. Though, making him laugh wasn't hard. If you knew his one weakness then you'd have him rolling within five seconds. Not to mention that it wasn't hard to piss him off either. You touch the very things he loves, then you're dead. No mercy given at all.

Though, the younger hunter still couldn't shake the feeling of love for the elder. Not to mention the unspeakable lust for the sex machine. The younger bit his lip as the devil inside purred lustfully. He was getting turned on by just the thought of coming home and seeing the elder with no jacket and a bare, toned chest out in full view. Though, at the moment, not even thinking of his beloved made him feel better. In fact, it hurt worse. The longing was too great and his heart was crying for the elder. He couldn't wait to get home and jump into the elder's strong embrace and...just cry. Thinking of that made him feel a little better but he could only imagine the elder's reaction to his tears. He imagined his blue eyes full of concern, his strong arms holding him a gentle embrace, and his lips speaking gentle words in his ear. Then, he could almost feel the hunter's rough lips on his own. That...made the younger one blush and his devil arm shine even brighter than before. He shrugged it off before he saw the purple flashing neon sign of the place he came to adapt to and love. Devil May Cry.

The elder hunter sighed as he stared up at the clock. "Where was the kid?" he thought for, possibly, the thousandth time. He was supposed to be home hours ago and the sun was already down and not to mention the downpour that rang through the emptiness of the shop. Luckily, the two women who normally stayed were on a mission and wouldn't have to put up with his depressed mood. He sighed again as he flipped the page in the magazine he had read over a million times in the past few hours before he felt the presence of the Devil Bringer in the distance.

His heart began pounding with anticipation as he threw the magazine across the room. He hopped out of his chair and pushed it in neatly. He slid off his jacket and hung it up on the rack. He left his new bright blue muscle shirt on and fixed the belt on his pants. His boots clacked against the tile as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses. He smiled as he opened the fridge and pulled out a tall bottle of dark, rich red wine. He chuckled before he glanced over to the set table. Kicking the fridge door closed, he walked over to the table and placed the bottle between two lit candles. He fixed the lace edge and ran his fingertips over the freshly cut red roses he had purchased earlier.

"It wasn't much..." He thought before he smiled contently. "But...happy anniversary...Nero..." He whispered before the door was opened. Dante turned around and opened his arms wide to a soaking wet...and sobbing...Nero.

"K-Kid?" Dante asked confused and Nero clutched Dante's waist tightly, sobbing hard into his beloved's arms, as Dante smoothed his silver locks. "Baby...what's wrong?" He asked and Nero shook his head against Dante's toned chest and Dante cupped his chin in his hand.

"Nero...please baby...what's wrong?" He asked and Nero gulped beneath the older man's embrace. "Please baby...I love you..." He said and Nero's eyes went wide. The words he never thought he'd hear from the elder's lips, finally falling on his ears and wrapping his broken heart in a tight, warm embrace. Nero hiccupped and sniffled before crying harder, this time being tears of joy, before Dante saw it...

Nero's tears seemed to give off a bright blue glow as they splashed and landed on Dante's shirt. Dante's fingers glided through Nero's silver locks and his other hand rested gently on Nero's back as he massaged the tight muscles and helped them relax. Nero sniffled as more bright blue tears fell on the elder's jacket. His sobs were loud in the room as the smell of the rich red wine filled their senses. Though...Nero was too depressed and Dante was too concerned...to care.

All Dante could do, cupping Nero's chin again, was get closer...and place his lips gently... on Nero's. Nero's eyes went wide...before they fluttered...closed. From then on, they knew that they didn't have to hide their feelings anymore. It was pretty obvious and by the way their lips held each other in a gentle embrace, they would be happy together...

Dante pulled back and smiled at his lover before Nero smiled back. Then, gesturing over at the restaurant-like romance table...he gave Nero a gentle kiss on the cheek and whispered gently...

_**"Happy Anniversary...my beloved Nero-kun..."**_


End file.
